Rashad Evans vs. Sam Hoger
The first round began and they touched gloves. Hoger landed a left hook and missed a front kick high. Evans shot and worked for a single and got it to guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Hoger likes that vertical guard, it's effective. The referee stood them up with four minutes. Evans landed a left hook and a right hand and another. Evans stuffed a single and landed a knee to the face on the way up to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Hoger missed a knee high. Three fifteen left. Hoger kneed the body. Three minutes. They broke exchanging and missing. Evans blocked a high kick. Hoger kneed the body and again and ate a right hand. Evans missed a left hook and ate a jab. Hoger smiled at him. Evans landed a body shot with two thirty-five. Hoger landed a front kick. Evans shot for a double and got it nicely to guard. Two fifteen. Active fight, really. Two minutes. Hoger got the body triangle. One thirty-five. Evans landed an elbow. Hoger had that vertical guard. One fifteen remaining. The referee stood them up with one nine. Evans landed a right hand. One minute as they clinched. Someone's mouthpiece was out. The referee broke them up and put the mouthpiece back in haha. The clock is paused at fifty. Evans landed a left hook and a right hand and they clinched. 'Circle out!' Twenty-five. They broke. Fifteen. Hoger landed a left-right. They clinched. Evans broke with a missed uppercut and the first round ended. The second round began. Hoger missed a big knee. Evans blocked a high kick. Hoger landed a good elbow standing. Evans got a single almost to side control and Hoger retained guard. Four thirty-five remaining. Both guys look good technique-wise. Four fifteen. The referee stood them up a few seconds laer. Evans landed a left hook and a pair of rights and another pair eating one himself and they clinched. Four minutes. They broke and clinched again. 'Circle out!' Miletich yelled to Sam. Three thirty-five. Evans kneed the body twice and again. They broke. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Evans landed a right hand. Hoger smiled. They clinched. Two thirty-five. Evans worked for a single, he switched to a double after a moment and got it to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Evans missed a left hand. Hoger stood after Evans did. One thirty-five. Hoger landed a front kick to the face. Hoger slipped a right and they clinched with one fifteen. Hoger kneed the body. One minute. They broke. Evans blocked a body kick. Evans landed a left hook. Thirty-five. Hoger landed a body kick. They clinched and Evans got a beautiful double to guard. Fifteen. Hoger worked for a kimura and he had it deep. He had it deep as fuck. Deep. The second round ended as Hoger rolled into mount with it. The third round began. Hoger was smiling widely. Evans missed a right. Hoger grazed with a high kick. Evans had a small cut by his right eye now. He shot and got a single to guard with four thirty-seven remaining. Hoger was working for that kimura again. Four fifteen. Evans avoided it. Four minutes remaining. Hoger nearly gave up his back. Back to butterflies. Hoger went for that kimura, Evans avoided and a kneebar and they stood to the clinch with three thirty. Three fifteen and the referee broke them up. Evans shot for a double and got it to guard with three minutes. Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Sam.' Two fifteen. Evans landed an elbow. Two minutes as the referee stood them up again. The referee cut some tape off of Hoger's glove. They continued. Evans blocked a high kick. Hoger landed a knee and a blocked high kick. Evans got a double to guard with one thirty-five. Hoger nearly had a triangle. Evans got out but Hoger got a beautiful sweep nearly to mount and they stood. Evans got a single to half-guard. Hoger worked for a kimura. One minute. Evans back to guard. The referee stood them up with thirty-five. Hoger stuffed a double to the clinch. Evans's right eye was swollen up and swelling fast. Fifteen. Hoger stuffed a double and Evans dodged a kimura and they landed in guard. The third round ended and they hugged on the ground. Evans got the split decision unsurprisingly.